El nuevo Sun Garden
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: "Gran" aun se sentía mal por saber que su padre estaría un largo tiempo tras las rejas, "Reize" se refugiaba de la realidad en su faceta alienigena, "Gazel" hablaba aun menos de lo usual, y "Burn" atacaba agresivamente a todo aquel que se le acercara. Como estaban las cosas, estos capitanes no estaban dispuesto a tocar un balón de soccer...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven no es mio, y si fuera mio, no creo poder mejorarlo porque es simplemente demasiado increible *u* (aunque quizas sacaría ovas... llenas de fanservice) pero bueno, IE pertenece a Level 5 .u. yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para satisfacer mis ganas de shippear todo lo que encuentro ^u^

Esta historia puede contener todo tipo de cosas (desde ecchi hasta quizas algo un poco mas lemonoso)... las parejas son homo, asi que si eres homofobico... no se como llegaste aqui (that's suspicious)... bueno como sea, no soy muy fanatica del yaoi... pero cuando tienes muchos bishounen en una misma serie (y tan pocas chicas) ... algo tienes que shippear .u. en este fic... NagumoxSuzuno (Haruya Fuusuke) y RyuujixHiroto (Midorikawa Kiyama) 3

Hare lo posible por actualizar una vez a la semana, pero no prometo nada... estoy en mi último año de colegio y a veces se me acumulan cosas por hacer ^^u

Y sin mas que decir... Sakka yarou ze!

Prólogo.

Tras todo lo sucedido con la academia Aliea, todos los miembros fueron mandados de regreso al Sun Garden, luego de mas de tres años viviendo aislados de la sociedad, les sería muy dificil acostumbrarse al estilo de vida "terrestre"

"Gran" aun se sentía mal por saber que su padre estaría un largo tiempo tras las rejas, "Reize" se refugiaba de la realidad en su faceta alienigena, "Gazel" hablaba aun menos de lo usual, y "Burn" atacaba agresivamente a todo aquel que se le acercara.

Como estaban las cosas, estos capitanes no estaban dispuesto a tocar un balón de soccer... Pero por algun motivo, al resto de los integrantes de los equipos parecía no afectarles tanto... o simplemente preferían no pensar en ello y pasar sus días jugando soccer y asistiendo a la escuela, como los simples humanos que siempre fueron.

Saginuma Osamu era el único que mantenía la cabeza fría, organizando partidos entre los jugadores de los cinco equipos y ayudando a los menores con sus estudios. Osamu siempre tuvo un aire como de hermano mayor, y eso ayudaba a mantener a todos unidos en el orfanato... a excepción claro, de los otros capitanes.

Pero el confiaba en que, algún día, ellos se darían cuenta de que todo estaría bien, y volverían a jugar, despues de todo, ahora conocían el verdadero soccer, y en el fondo, ellos querían, mas que nadie, volver a poner todos sus sueños y anhelos en una pelota de soccer...

Capítulo 1

-¡Hey!, ¡Midorikawa!  
-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así, humano insolente... mi nombre es Reize!

La mirada de Midorikawa Ryuuji expresaba desprecio y superioridad, no lograba acostumbrarse a la idea de ser solo un huérfano mas, su odio irracional hacia todos se intensificaba mas con cada día que pasaba en el Sun Garden. El no deseaba jugar soccer, aquel deporte con que debía demostrar su superioridad ante Raimon, lo cual fue una misión fallida que conllevo una seria frustración al no poder hacer nada más al respecto.

Ese día en especial, los gritos que provenían de la cancha de soccer improvisada en el jardin trasero retumbaban por todo el lugar. Midorikawa había bajado para buscar la causa de aquel escándalo, pero no contaba con que la razón fuera un joven de cabello rubio que jugaba en la cancha de soccer, vestido con una polera que hacía de túnica y un pantalón corto... Afuro Terumi.

Recordaba haberlo visto en el partido contra Diamond Dust, era un delantero excepcional con capacidades bastante altas... Pero ¿que hacía el en Sun Garden?.

Se quedó mirando el partido durante un rato. Cerca a el, se encontraban Suzuno y Nagumo, quienes observaban igual de incredulos el partido que se daba frente a sus ojos. Afuro hacía de capitan de los miembros de Diamond dust, mientras que Osamu lideraba al Prominence en un partido bastante reñido.

Tras un gol que ingresó a la portería del Prominence, Nagumo no pudo soportarlo mas... Gritó y comenzó a correr al campo, dispuesto a atacar a Osamu... Pero sus ex-compañeros del Prominence lo detuvieron...

-¡Sueltenme! ¡ESTE BUENO PARA NADA NO TIENE DERECHO DE LIDERAR MI EQUIPO!

Las palabras del ex-capitán del Prominence impresionaron a todos allí, quienes creían que Nagumo había decidido, al igual que otros capitanes, no volver a tocar un balon de soccer... Pero allí estaba el, gritando que el era el único lider del Prominence, rogando que lo soltaran para golpear a Osamu y tomar su lugar como capitan.

Por si la ira de Nagumo fuera poca, Suzuno se acercó a donde el estaba, y comenzó una discusión entre ambos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿realmente crees que Saginuma no es tan bueno como tú? -dijo el peliblanco, con su habitual tono frío- Como si tu fueras un buen capitan en primer lugar...  
-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! -el pelirojo saltó hacia adelante, liberándose de sus ex-compañeros- ¡PARA QUE LO SEPAS, YO SOY UN MEJOR CAPITAN QUE TU!

Se inició una pelea física, y nadie se atrevía a interponerse entre ellos... Desde lejos, Midorikawa y Kiyama los miraban, deseaban evitar que ambos se mataran entre ellos, pero Midorikawa no quería siquiera acercarse a la cancha, y Kiyama sabía que con su insomnio y el poco alimento que había ingerido los últimos días, sus posibilidades de terminar en el hospital eran del 99% si se atrevía a meterse en semejante confrontación.

Entonces fue que alguien se acercó con un balón de soccer bajo el brazo, Afuro decidió ponerle un alto a su pelea. Con un fuerte tiro, el balón pasó en medio de ellos, deteniéndo la pelea y atrayendo las miradas de todos hacia el...

-Si tanto desean probar su fuerza... es inutil hacerlo peleando -dijo el rubio, mirándolos desde el otro lado de la cancha- ¡Estamos en un campo de soccer! ¡si van a luchar, haganlo como se debe!

Ambos se callaron... Aun no habían superado todos los eventos que ocurrieron, los jugadores de ambos equipos se formaron en dos filas, una del lado de Nagumo y la otra del lado de Suzuno... ambos equipos se agacharon levemente, y dijeron al unisono...

-¡Capitan!

El ojiambar se quedó paralizado, su equipo seguía considerándolo el capitan, aun a pesar de su comportamiento y de como había golpeado a muchos de ellos los últimos días. No pudo soportar mas, sentía nuevamente el poder fluir por sus venas, dirigió la mirada a su equipo, y dijo.

-¡Yo no entrené a mi equipo para que se agacharan frente a nadie... ni siquiera frente a su gran capitan!

Todos sonrieron... sabían que ese era su modo de decir que volvería a ser su capitan... se organizaron en su lado del campo, a lo cual Afuro dijo.

-Y tu -dirigiéndose a Suzuno- ¿estas listo para el partido?  
-... -el ojiazul esbozó una sonrisa- Vamos

Así como el Prominence sabía el significado de las agresivas palabras de su capitan, Diamond dust sabía que la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su capitan significaba que estaba preparado para la pelea.


	2. Chapter 2

Nyahou! nwn en mucho tiempo no había sentido esta emoción... tener tres liindos follows y un review me hizo sentir pequeños murciélagos devorando mis entrañas :') así que muchas gracias nun aqui traigo la continuación... Por cierto, un defecto que tengo es que me cuesta ambientar algunas situaciones perver ,u, por ahora el fic seguirá el modo "historia"... pero les aseguro que me esforzare para que cuando llegue un "evento" de tipo lemon sea digno de leer *u*

El fic será largo, eso lo aseguro, iré siguiendo la trama hasta llegar minimo a la saga del FFI .u. sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten el fic ^u^

Capítulo 2

De este modo, inició un partido entre Prominence y Diamond dust... Al verlo, Midorikawa no pudo evitar recordar sus días en la "nave espacial"... Y estos recuerdos le provocaban un profundo pesar que no podía esconder. Comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, y corrió de vuelta a su habitación.

Kiyama se dió cuenta, por lo cual trató de seguirle el paso, pero su estado físico era deplorable, así que no pudo seguir su paso. Aun así, hizo el esfuerzo de llegar a la habitación de Midorikawa... Pero al llegar, se encontró con que la puerta estaba asegurada.

-Midorikawa... -llamó el ojiverde- ¿estas allí?

Escuchó el sonido de un objeto cayendo, y luego la respuesta de Midorikawa.

-¡¿Qué quieres aquí?! ¡Maldito traidor! -dijo el, fingiendo enojo para discimular su tristeza- ¡tu que perdiste contra el Raimon!  
-¿Traidor? ... - se dejó caer de espaldas contra la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso- ¿así llamas al capitán del genesis?  
-Tu no eres un capitan... ahora mismo tu solo eres... -hubo un largo silencio-  
-¿Qué soy?

El silencio entre ambos se mantuvo durante unos diez minutos, y en ese lugar solo se escuchaba el eco del partido que se disputaba en el patio... Midorikawa escuchó algo pesado caer en el pasillo, así que abrió la puerta, encontrando a Kiyama en el suelo, desmayado por el cansancio.

-¿Gran? ¿estas bién? -sus preguntas no obtuvieron respuesta alguna- ¿cómo fue que...?

Midorikawa tomó entre sus brazos a Kiyama, estaba mas delgado de lo usual, su temperatura corporal era bastante alta y bajo sus ojos habían marcas oscuras que parecían ser ojeras... Viéndolo en este estado, no supo que hacer. Buscó a alguien más en las habitaciones, pero todos se encontraban en el patio observando el partido.

Finalmente, decidió llevar a Kiyama a su habitación. Lo recostó en su cama y aseguró nuevamente la puerta. Parecía estar durmiendo muy profundamente, quizas llevaba ya varios días sin dormir... Midorikawa también se sentía muy deprimido, pero de todos modos dormía en las noches, pues era uno de sus modos de escapar de la realidad...

Fue solo entonces que se dio cuenta... que el no era el único que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Observó detenidamente al pelirojo dormido... y comenzó a sentir algo de empatía hacia aquel ser humano. El humano que sufría en silencio, el humano que no podía dormir en las noches, el humano que se saltaba todas las comidas para quedarse a solas en su habitación... El humano cuyo rostro demacrado parecía estar desesperado por un abrazo, pero al mismo tiempo cuyos labios nunca pedirían ayuda a nadie mas...

Entonces, mientras aun lo miraba fijamente, vió que sus labios se abrieron levemente, pero no para pedir ayuda... sino llamando a alguien desde sus sueños.

-Padre... -comenzaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas de su rostro- hermana...

Entendió claramente la situación, actualmente su "padre" se encontraba en la carcel cumpliendo una larga sentencia, y su "hermana" había decidido nunca más involucrarse con el soccer ni con el Sun Garden. El orfanato había quedado en manos de un sobrino de Seijirou Kira, pero nadie simpatizaba con el. Si bien todos los miembros del orfanato podrían estar tristes... Quien mas sufría parecía no ser Midorikawa, sino Kiyama Hiroto...

Para alguien como Kiyama, que había tenido una mejor suerte que la suya al encontrar una segunda familia... Debía de ser demasiado dolor para una sola persona. Si para Midorikawa había sido dificil superar la pérdida de sus padres una vez... no podía imaginarse como habría sido una segunda vez.

Y finalmente, luego de haberlo pensado tanto, se recostó en la cama con cuidado. Fue rodeándolo con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, dejando a sus propias emociones humanas desbordarse en forma de lágrimas encima de la almohada. El temblor del cuerpo de Midorikawa despertó a Kiyama, quien se sorprendió al sentir el abrazo del ojinegro.

-No estas... ¡nunca estaras solo! -dijo Midorikawa- quizas todos aqui estamos sufriendo, se que fui egoista al encerrarme en mi mismo cuando...

Calló en seco al sentir como Kiyama correspondía a su abrazo... y ambos comenzaron a llorar, pero no eran solo lágrimas de tristeza, luego de tanto tiempo escondiendo sus verdaderas emociones al resto, tener a alguien allí que lo escuchara y compartir esas lágrimas de soledad, ambos sentían como si se estuvieran librando de un gran peso que llevaban encima... Un peso que iba saliendo de sus corazones con cada lágrima que derramaban el uno frente al otro...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Luego de haber pasado la tarde abrazados, ambos quedaron dormidos hasta la noche, Kiyama fue el primero en despertar, y sonrió al ver a Midorikawa dormido a su lado, con una expresión mucho mas relajada y abrazado a su torso. Quiso levantarse de la cama, pero lo detuvo un par de golpes en la puerta...

-¡Reize! -dijo la voz del otro lado de la puerta- ¡es hora de cenar!... si no sales, iré por las llaves de la puerta

Kiyama se quedó paralizado unos segundos, su pálido rostro se tornó rojo al pensar cual sería la reacción de alguien si los encontrara a ambos en la cama... Abrazados... Movió levemente al peliverde con la mano.

-R-reize... -dijo por lo bajo- Midorikawa, despierta

Se estaba poniendo nervioso, la situación era malinterpretable y Midorikawa no mostraba signos de querer despertar, se liberó rapidamente de sus brazos y se escondió en el armario. Desde allí, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, seguido por la misma voz de antes que llamaba a Midorikawa... Y escuchó un grito ensordecedor con el que despertó Midorikawa.

-¡REIZE!  
-Waaaaa...

Ese grito que quizás había sido escuchado por todo el orfanato despertó al peliverde, quien se encontró algo confundido al despertar. Quien había ido a despertarlo era uno de los encargados del orfanato, el cual se encontraba a cargo de todos los ex-miembros del Gemini Storm.

-Finalmente despiertas, Reize, es hora de cenar -dijo el joven, agachando levemente la cabeza- un extraterrestre como usted requiere de una buena alimentación para rendir al máximo, ¿no lo dijo usted mismo?  
-Deja de burlarte de mi, ¿quieres? -dijo Midorikawa, con un tono casual que no había usado hacia mucho tiempo- me cambiaré y luego bajaré a comer... ¿podrías por favor prestarme la cocina mas tarde?

El encargado se quedó callado, desde que comenzó a trabajar allí, se dio cuenta que no sería facil lidiar con Midorikawa. Se hacia llamar a si mismo Reize, se enfadaba cada vez que se le trataba como al resto de los chicos... Pero como encargado, hizo lo posible para adaptarse al modo de ser del pequeño "extraterrestre". Salió de la habitación unos minutos para dejar a Midorikawa cambiarse, y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a ese chico actuando normalmente, con el cabello suelto sin el peinado de pudin que siempre traía, vestido con una camiseta y un pantalón corto comun y corriente en vez de los trajes extraños que habían quedado del Aliea. Algo andaba mal...

-Reize... ¿estas bién? -preguntó el, dudando si el chico frente a el era el mismo que veía diariamente- te noto algo... no se, raro  
-¿Raro? -preguntó Midorikawa, extrañado- pues no... de hecho, me siento mucho mejor que de costumbre... Por cierto, ¿me prestarás la cocina, cierto?  
-Emh... si, claro -dijo el encargado, aun confundido- ¿puedo saber para qué quieres la cocina?

La respuesta a esa pregunta solo lo desconcertó aun mas... No era la primera vez que pedía prestada la cocina, pero usualmente era para preparar jugos nutritivos, alimentos muy elaborados a base de frutas y verduras. Estaba acostumbrado a Reize quejándose de que "la alimentación en el orfanato es muy pobre en vitaminas y proteinas y no permite que se aproveche al máximo el potencial de mi cuerpo, un alienígena necesita mejores alimentos". Pero esta vez era diferente, Midorikawa sonrió emocionado, y respondió alegremente.

-¡Un pastel!

El encargado se quedó boquiabierto en el pasillo durante un largo rato, mientras tanto, Midorikawa ya había bajado al comedor. Cuando llegó, todos lo miraron extrañados, era impresionante como en un día las cosas podían cambiar tanto... Y todos estos sucesos se centraban en la llegada de una sola persona... Afuro Terumi.

Suzuno y Nagumo estaban en la mesa también, en sus rostros tenían algunas heridas y moretones que quedaron tras la pelea, pero en cuanto a energía e incluso humor, sus rostros se veían mucho mejor que en otros días. Suzuno comía una bola de arroz mientras miraba fijamente a Nagumo, quien devoraba su tercer plato de ramen... En el partido habían empatado, pero la revancha sería al día siguiente, así que necesitaban recuperar energías y prepararse para una gran batalla.

El único que faltaba en el comedor era Kiyama quien, tras la salida de Midorikawa, decidió quedarse recostado un rato mas en la cama del peliverde. De algun modo le gustaba mas esa habitación que la suya... no tenía muchas cosas, pero habían algunos animales de peluche encima del escritorio, y un librero que rebosaba de libros clásicos. El ambiente era acogedor... Aunque el letrero sobre la ventana que decía "¡CONQUISTARÉ EL MUNDO Y OS DESTRUIRÉ, HUMANOS!" parecía no encajar en esa habitación, el resto era muy cómodo.

Kiyama no era muy curioso, pero al estar en el armario recordaba haber visto, en medio de todos esos trajes del Aliea, uno que era diferente... No pudo resistir la curiosidad, así que volvió a abrir el armario, buscando el traje, y cuando lo encontró, tomó entre sus manos aquel traje formal de color negro, que para colmo era de un material muy fino, y por ello traía incluso una cubierta de plástico encima. Se preguntaba ¿para qué necesitaría un alien o un huérfano un traje formal?...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Midorikawa terminó de comer y se dirigió a la cocina, donde sacó todos los ingredientes necesarios para preparar un pastel de frutillas... Una gran ventaja en el Sun Garden era que no faltaba ningun tipo de alimentos, había tanto lo necesario para preparar un pastel como para preparar un buffette de lujo; carne, verduras, fideos, fruta de todos los tipos... A pesar de ser un orfanato, no escatimaban en gastos con respecto a la comida.

A Midorikawa se le daba muy bien todo lo relacionado con repostería o cocina, así que no fue dificil para el tenerlo listo en poco menos de una hora. Cuando terminó, tomó prestada una caja de la cocina para llevar el pastel a su habitación, evitando las miradas curiosas de quienes lo veían pasar. Los cambios repentinos en el peliverde y su actitud optimista tan repentina desconcertaban a cualquiera, aunque esa no era exactamente la razón por la que se le quedaban viendo.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, dejó la caja en el escritorio y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Kiyama, pero posiblemente el ya había vuelto a su habitación... Despues de todo, había pasado ya mas de una hora desde que se fue, sería muy raro que se hubiera quedado allí toda la tarde.

-¿Reize? _-preguntó una voz desde debajo de la cama-_ ¿eres tu?

O quizas no sería tan raro.

-¿Kiyama? _-preguntó Midorikawa, agachándose para verlo-_ si, soy yo

Kiyama salió de debajo de la cama, y ni bien salió, su rostro se deformó levemente, como si estuviera a punto de reir a carcajadas. Trató de contenerse tanto como pudo, pero luego de mirarlo una vez mas, comenzó a reir con todas sus energías.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? _-preguntó Midorikawa-_ ¿tengo algo en la cara?  
-Bonito delantal, te queda excelente, cariño

Midorikawa se miró a si mismo, había olvidado quitarse el delantal antes de salir de la cocina... Eso explicaría porque algunos de los chicos que lo veían pasar tambien se rieron un poco... Y mas porque el delantal era rosado con encajes blancos. De inmediato se sacó el delantal y miró hacia otro lado, intentando discimular el sonrojo en su rostro.

-Y dime amor, ¿qué cocinaste para mi? _-dijo Kiyama con un tono divertido, disfrutaba observar aquella expresión en el rostro de Midorikawa-_ aunque sea lo que sea, si lo prepararon tus lindas manos, seguro que esta delicioso.

El sonrojo de Midorikawa aumentó, sabía que Kiyama lo decía a modo de broma, pero inconcientemente, le gustaba ser tratado de ese modo tan familiar, como si llevaran siendo amigos cercanos desde la infancia... Y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la caja, mostrando el pastel de frutillas y dejando a Kiyama asombrado.

-T-te hice este pastel _-dijo, mirando hacia otro lado-_ parece que ultimamente no has comido bien y bueno... amh... Recuerdo que antes te gustaban mucho las frutillas... Antes del conflicto del Aliea, ya sabes...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, Kiyama se acercó al pastel y tomó algo de crema en su dedo para probarla...

-¿Es en serio?, ¿no es alguna broma? _-preguntó el pelirojo, un poco mas serio-_ ¿puedo comerme todo el pastel? ¿lo hiciste tú? ¿para mi? ¿recordaste que hace ya seis años dije que amaba las frutillas?

Ante tantas preguntas, Midorikawa solo asintió, y al mirar a Kiyama, pudo ver que su cara se iluminó un poco, tomó el tenedor que se encontraba dentro de la misma caja, miró por última vez a Midorikawa y luego, con una sonrisa de lado dijo.

-Itadakimasu

Comenzó a comer el pastel con un rostro que desbordaba alegría, llevaba días sin comer, y años sin probar una sola frutilla... Cuando ya había avanzado un poco, comenzaron a salir unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos, lo cual asustó a Midorikawa, quien dijo:

-¿Estas bien? ¿me excedí con algun ingrediente?, usé mi propia receta, ¿o las frutillas no estaban tan frescas como creí...?  
-Mmmhmmmh _-trató de hablar mientras aun traía comida en la boca-_ mmgmmmgmmmgmmhgmm  
-Traga antes de responder _-dijo el ojinegro, con una gotita en la cabeza-_  
-Esta delicioso _-dijo el ojiverde-_ nunca había comido algo tan delicioso

Pasaron menos de treinta minutos y del pastel solo quedaban algunas migajas, Kiyama estaba sonriendo satisfecho... Nuevamente miró a Midorikawa, quien tenía una sonrisa amable y desinteresada que todo el mundo creía que había dejado atrás, antes de ingresar por primera vez a la "nave espacial". Esa sonrisa lo deslumbraba, pero de un momento a otro, una mueca de preocupación apareció en su rostro, miró a Midorikawa y le dijo.

-Lo siento lo siento lo siento -_agachando la cabeza-_ llevaba dos días sin comer y bueno... ammh... ¡solo perdon!

Midorikawa lo volvió a mirar moviendo su cabeza de lado, intentando analizar las razones por las cuales tendría que disculparse en ese momento. No había hecho nada malo, o al menos eso le parecía. Kiyama movió la cabeza, intercalando la mirada entre la caja y Midorikawa. El último analizó por última vez el ambiente, y finalmente entendió.

-No te preocupes, lo preparé solo para tí, yo ya había comido antes _-miró el reloj-_ ya son las once, quizas debería tomar un baño y dormir... tu también deberías volver a tu habitación para descansar, mañana es lunes y tenemos que ir a clase  
-¿Tengo que hacerlo?... Tu cama es mas cómoda que la mia, quizas cuando vuelva a mi habitación, no pueda volver a dormir... ¿Me dejarás solo...?  
-Pero...

Kiyama miró a Midorikawa a los ojos, tenía una mirada triste de cachorrito abandonado, le suplicaba con la mirada que lo dejara quedarse. Finalmente, el peliverde accedió, con la condición de que al día siguiente si tenía que volver a su habitación.

Midorikawa tomó una toalla e ingresó al baño para tomar una ducha. Su habitación era una de las pocas con baño privado, por lo cual no necesitaba bajar a ducharse con el resto. Quitándose toda la ropa, ingresó a la ducha, dejando que el agua lo cubriera por completo y cerrando los ojos. Comenzó a tararear una canción de Linkin Park, cuando una voz le interrumpio.

-Me gusta esa canción_ -dijo Kiyama, con un tono casual-_ ¿cómo se llama?

Midorikawa se dió la vuelta para encontrarse con Kiyama, quien solo traía encima una toalla de baño amarrada a la cintura. Se avergonzó y tomó la toalla que había colgado en la pared, con la cual se cubrió rapidamente antes de preguntar

-¡¿Qué haces aqui?!  
-Pues... tomando una ducha, dijiste que ya iríamos a dormir, así que pensé que...  
-Puedes tomarla cuando salga, pero no podemos ducharnos juntos...  
-Pero ambos somos chicos... y ademas _-acerca su boca a la oreja del peliverde-_ ¿no quieres tu recompensa por aquel pastel?

Midorikawa se estremeció, se acercó mas a la pared buscando alejarse un poco, sentía que su respiración se iba acelerando, Kiyama intentó acercarse un poco mas a el para provocarlo, disfrutaba cada vez mas aquella expresión en el rostro del peliverde... Pero en medio de su juego de acercarse y alejarse, Midorikawa resbaló. Así, ambos cayeron al suelo, momento en el cual sus cuerpos se rozaron el uno contra el otro, provocando que sus hormonas y su líbido sufrieran un descontrol automático, como si fuese una reacción química inevitable... Algo dentro de ellos acababa de despertar, y no era un instinto facil de contener...

Kiyama fue acercando sus labios a los de Midorikawa, quien temblaba levemente... El cuerpo de Kiyama parecía actuar por instinto... Sentía un deseo implacable que se iba acumulando mas con cada milímetro que se acercaba, y a unos centimetros de llegar, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, preguntó en un susurro.

-Ryuuji... ¿me quieres?  
-Yo...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Midorikawa pudo sentir el corazón de Kiyama latir rapidamente, su rostro estaba sonrojado y emanaba mucho calor. La situación parecía irreal, la luz del foco a través del vapor le daba al ambiente la iluminación perfecta para admirar la pálida y sensual piel de Kiyama, el vapor no le permitía ver mas allá de su cintura, lo cual le daba un toque aun mas erótico a la situación. Los ojos de Kiyama, un par de pupilas penetrantes de color verde oscuro, iban atravesando su cuerpo como si fueran un par de armas brutales que lo despojaban de todo pensamiento o moral.

Ante la pregunta de Kiyama, Midorikawa se quedó sin habla... Si, Midorikawa siempre había sentido una gran admiración hacia Kiyama quien, sin necesidad de utilizar el meteorito Aliea, había logrado una fuerza mayor a la de los otros equipos. Pero ¿aquella admiración se había tenido por tanto tiempo se había convertido en algo mas?, ¿o era una sucia trampa que le estaban jugando su mente y sus hormonas adolescentes?. O quizas, solo quizas, aquella sensación de empatía no era solo empatía... Y la razón por la cual Midorikawa había decidido abrirse a el, SOLO a el luego de haberse cerrado en si mismo durante tanto tiempo, ¿Podría ser...?

Cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza, buscando con sus labios los del pelirojo, quien se dio cuenta de inmediato que esa era una afirmación, y al mismo tiempo, una señal de aprobación para tomar aquellos dulces labios que lo buscaban con timidez.

Kiyama pasó con su lengua los labios del peliverde, saboreando aquella dulce sensación en la punta de su lengua, esos labios tenían un sabor dulce, aun mas dulce que aquel pastel de frutillas que le había preparado, y emanaban una calidez acogedora, aun mas acogedora que que la calidez de su habitación. Luego de unos segundos intentando disfrutar al máximo aquella sensación en su lengua, no pudo resistir mas y unió sus labios con los de Midorikawa en un beso, el cual borró toda su mente en menos de un segundo, habían desaparecido el sonido de la ducha, el frío del suelo, el vapor que se acumulaba, el foco que los iluminaba. Lo único que existían eran sus cuerpos en contacto, unidos el uno al otro por sus labios. Pasaron un par de minutos lo suficientemente despacio para disfrutarlo, pero no lo suficientemente largos para saciar sus ansias. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, en sus miradas reflejaban muchas emociones, pero mas que ello, un sentimiento en comun que latía en ambos corazones.

Ambos se levantaron, y Midorikawa nuevamente se sintió avergonzado al recordar su semi-desnudez. Rapidamente acomodó lo mejor que pudo la toalla, esperando que el pelirojo no hubiera notado la erección producto del deseo que lo carcomía por dentro en ese momento.

-Kiya... _-dijo, pero luego lo pensó y decidió mejor llamarlo por su nombre-_ Hiroto...  
-¿Si, Ryuuji?

Era la primera vez que ambos se llamaban por sus nombres.

-Y-ya es tarde... deberíamos ducharnos rápido e ir a la cama...

El pelirojo lo miró con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, luego se sonrojó un poco y lanzó una mirada provocadora a Ryuuji.

-¿Quieres que nos acostemos?

El doble sentido de esa frase les provocó a ambos un delicioso escalofrío, por una parte, no podían negar el deseo que aquel beso les había provocado, pero al mismo tiempo, la sensación del beso había sido tan fuerte e intensa que, si algo mas intenso ocurría, podrían enloquecer... Sentían duda con respecto a aquella decisión, pero finalmente llegaron a una misma conclusión; "las cosas buenas es mejor disfrutarlas de a poco".

-Esta noche no _-dijeron al unisono, y luego rieron un poco, al notar que habían pensado exactamente lo mismo-_  
-Duchate rápido _-dijo el ojinegro-_ te esperaré en la cama, apúrate o no te dejaré usarme de almohada

La última frase les sacó una sonrisa a ambos, Hiroto se apresuró en darse una ducha, y tras eso, regresó a la habitación directo a echarse en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del peliverde... Su pijama era algo infantil, y Hiroto se dio cuenta que, en el fondo, detras de toda esa máscara alienígena y malos recuerdos, Ryuuji era solo un niño tierno que necesitaba a alguien que lo cuidara y lo acompañara...

-Mañana yo seré tu almohada _-dijo Hiroto, haciendo reir a Ryuuji-_ Por ahora... buenas noches  
-Buenas noches... Hiroto

Ambos cerraron los ojos, dejando que la calidez del otro inundara lentamente sus pensamientos, hasta ahogarlos por completo y sumirse en un profundo sueño por toda la noche...

* * *

_Nota: Si, iba a comenzar con el lemon, pero se me ocurrieron mas ideas entre Nagumo y Suzuno y me puse a escribir sobre ellos, y luego cuando volví a la habitación con Hiroto y Ryuuji ya estaban en una pose comprometedora, pero al mismo tiempo tenían unas caritas tan inocentes tras su primer beso que no pude ... aun xD_

_Buscare una situación mas perver para estos dos, pero por ahora, el capítulo seis lo subo mañana mismo, y ahora si viene algo hard (o al menos asi se ve en mi cabecita .u.) por ahora mata ashita! u_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Se escuchó el sonido de un despertador en la habitación de Suzuno, eran las cinco de la mañana del lunes, y como de costumbre, a esa hora salía a trotar por la zona. Tenía un horario matutino estricto y bien organizado, el cual consistía en:

5:00 Correr  
6:00 Desayunar y tomar una ducha  
7:00 Prepararse para el instituto  
8:00 Clases  
15:00 Tomar el bus de regreso al Sun Garden  
15:30 Realizar los deberes y estudiar  
17:00 Descanso  
20:00 Cenar  
22:00 Dormir

De lunes a viernes, seguía esa rutina al pie de la letra, los fines de semana se relajaba un poco, pero procuraba limpiar su habitación y ayudaba a los encargados del lugar con el lavado de la ropa. Luego de su partido contra el Prominence el día anterior, se sentía mucho mejor con respecto al soccer, por lo cual había decidido dedicarle dos horas de su descanso a entrenar junto con su equipo, Diamond dust. Como primer entrenamiento, ese mismo día tendrían la revancha contra el Prominence, por lo cual Suzuno estaba bastante animado, le gustaban los retos.

Gracias a su constante empeño en los estudios, Suzuno era el mejor estudiante en su instituto actual, el cual era propiedad tambien de Seijirou Kira. Suzuno se sentía orgulloso de su puesto número uno, y constantemente se lo presumía indirectamente a Nagumo, quien, aunque nadie lo crea, a pesar de su comportamiento violento y su actitud agresiva, era el tercer mejor estudiante de su clase. Por supuesto que, la razon de que Nagumo se empeñara tanto en tomar apuntes y presentar sus trabajos, era tambien con el objetivo de competir con Suzuno e intentar superarle, lo cual parecía cada vez una meta más lejana, pues aunque se esforzara por presentar el 98% de los trabajos y cuadernos, Nagumo no era un chico listo y se le daba muy mal estudiar, así que esto le quitaba los diez puntos que lo separaban del 100 perfecto que tenía Suzuno.

El segundo mejor estudiante de su clase era Kiyama, pero el ya era un caso aparte, si era buen estudiante se debía a su inteligencia y a su gran capacidad de razonamiento. No presentaba tantos trabajos como Nagumo o Suzuno, pero sus exámenes mantenían sus notas por encima del 92, así que no necesitaba esforzarse mucho mas para sobresalir. Si le dedicara una o dos horas al día a realizar sus cuadernos, sabía que podría superar a Suzuno, pero debido a su reciente depresión, prefería ocupar ese tiempo vagando pensativo por los pasillos del Sun Garden... Y aunque ya se había recuperado, de todos modos había encontrado algo, o mejor dicho "alguien" mejor en que ocupar ese par de horas diarias...

Suzuno regresó al Sun Garden, ya eran las 6:00, así que fue a la cocina y preparó su desayuno, no le gustaba mucho compartir mesa con demasiada gente, por eso es que desayunaba una hora antes que el resto... Sabía que en la cena era inevitable comer con el resto, pero el pequeño placer diario de comer solo en el salón era algo que disfrutaba mucho, pues le gustaba disfrutar de la comida en calma.

Cuando terminó su desayuno, fue a tomar una ducha en el baño compartido de su piso. El sabía que algunas habitaciones tenían baño personal, pero cuando llegaron allí, las habitaciones fueron sorteadas al azar y la suerte no le había sonreido...

O quizás si, pues ese mismo baño lo utilizaba el capitan del Prominence quien, por azares del destino, también solía entrar a la ducha en ese mismo horario.

Ingresó a las duchas con cuidado, a la última caseta de allí. Cada caseta tenía tres paredes y una cortina de color azul, pero la que el eligió tenía una peculiaridad, y es que en la pared que la separaba de la penúltima, había un pequeño agujero que le permitía ver la penúltima caseta. Escuchó los pasos de una persona, conocía perfectamente el sonido de aquellos pasos... Era el capitan del Prominence.

Suzuno no sabía como el no se había dado cuenta de aquel espionaje que realizaba casi diariamente... O quizas lo sabía y no le prestaba atención... O quizas lo sabía y lo disfrutaba... Fuera lo que fuera, Nagumo siempre ingresaba a la misma ducha, así que Suzuno acercó su ojo al pequeño agujero, deleitándose con la escena del cuerpo desnudo del pelirrojo.

Debajo de toda esa molesta ropa que Nagumo usaba a diario, se escondía una piel levemente bronceada y un cuerpo muy bien formado, la escena era sencillamente admirable... Al menos para Suzuno, quien había encontrado cierto placer vouyerista en revisar cada detalle de su cuerpo; sus abdominales, algo marcados por el ejercicio, esa pequeña marca de nacimiento que tenía en la parte baja de la espalda. Luego de realizar su inspección diaria, se maldijo a si mismo por haber peleado con él el día anterior, pues su hermosa piel se encontraba marcada por algunos moretones.

Esa vez en particular, Nagumo parecía estar pensativo, como si tuviera algo en su cabeza y no se lo pudiera sacar. Suzuno observó a través del agujero como Nagumo dio la vuelta a revisar que no hubiera nadie mas alrededor, y cuando pareció haberse cerciorado de aquello, cerró nuevamente la cortina, para posteriormente cerrar los ojos, y deslizar sus dedos por las marcas que tenía en el cuerpo. Llevó sus manos hacía su miembro, y comenzó a masturbarse.

Suzuno no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y menos podía creer la erección que esa escena le estaba provocando. El pelirrojo comenzó a proferir ligeros gemidos, mientras se introdujo su mano libre a la boca, chupando sus propios dedos y provocando que la erección del peliblanco incrementara aun mas su tamaño. La gota que colmó el vaso y terminó de enloquecer a Suzuno fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios del ojiambar.

-Su... zu... no... Bastardo malparido, ¿cómo te atreves a lastimarme? Ah... Si sigues lastimándome y dejándome estas marcas... ¿Deseas marcar tu territorio, eh? si lo vas a hacer, hazlo bien... Muerdeme, devorame entero estúpido perro.

¿Sadomasoquismo? o al menos eso parecía ser. Y eso terminó con el autocontrol del peliblanco, quien abrió de inmediato la cortina, y sin pensarlo dos veces, entró a la misma ducha que Nagumo, tapándole la boca con las manos, con un abrazo por la espalda que permitió el contacto entre la espalda de Nagumo y el erecto miembro de Suzuno.

-No te atrevas a decir una palabra -dijo el peliblanco, con un tono frío pero agresivo- Metelo en tu boca, ahora

Nagumo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, ¿estaba fantaseando otra vez?, no, esto era real, **demasiado real** para su gusto. Entró en pánico, pero de todos modos, sentía que si no hacía caso, quizas el peliblanco lo asesinaría en ese mismo lugar. Se acomodó de rodillas frente al ojiazul, y procedió a introducir ese miembro a su boca, causando un estruendoso gemido en el peliblanco. Al darse cuenta del rostro de placer del peliblanco, se dejó llevar y comenzó a saborear la punta de a poco, con su lengua dando vueltas alrededor de la erección de Suzuno, y sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a disfrutar de aquella sensación.

El peliblanco comenzó a desesperarse nuevamente, tomó la cabeza del pelirojo, forzándolo a insertar por completo el órgano, y causando una ligera sensación de ahogo en el ojiambar, que tuvo una ligera nausea al sentir el miembro acercándose peligrosamente a su garganta. Solo los movimientos hacia atras que realizaba le permitían respirar, pero siguió metiendo y sacando el miembro de su boca una y otra vez, aguantando las ganas de vomitar que cada vez se hacían mas fuertes.

Para su suerte, el ojiazul no pudo más, se escuchó un gemido fuerte y, casi de inmediato, un líquido espeso y tibio llenaba la boca del ojiambar... Retiró su boca de allí, tragándose aquel líquido viscoso y blanquecino al mismo tiempo que el peliblanco dió un suspiro de alivio.

Pero el miembro de Nagumo seguía erecto, atrayendo los ojos de Suzuno con cada pequeño movimiento de ansia que este reflejaba. Comenzó a masturbar al ojiambar, con una brutalidad que le provocaba un delicioso dolor. Luego de menos de diez minutos, Nagumo ensució el brazo del peliblanco con la misma masa viscosa que habia recibido de la erección ajena minutos atras... Entonces, Suzuno no dijo mas, se lavó las manos con el agua de la ducha, y salió del lugar rapidamente.

-¡Espera! _-dijo Nagumo-_ ¿te vas así, sin mas?  
-Tengo cosas que alistar _-dijo como si nada el chico frío-_ el tiempo corre

Nagumo se quedó parado sin decir mas... ¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿acaso había sido una especie de sueño húmedo?. Se pellizcó el brazo, pero no despertó. Se apuró en tomar una ducha y salió camino a la habitación del peliblanco buscando una explicación para todo lo que había pasado...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Hiroto despertó en la mañana, observando al peliverde que dormía placidamente con una serena sonrisa en su rostro. No quería perturbar su sueño, pero era lunes, y sintió que sería mucho mas delicioso el desayuno si lo comían juntos, así que le susurró en la oreja:

-Ryuuji, es hora de despertar

Sin reacción, por lo visto Ryuuji tenía el sueño pesado. Tenía que despertarlo rápido, antes de que el encargado pasara por la puerta y tuviera que esconderse en el armario nuevamente. Fue al baño por un vaso de agua, pensando en echarle el agua fría encima, pero cuando llegó con el agua, se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

Bebió un buen sorbo de agua y besó al peliverde, metiéndole el agua por la boca y provocando que despertara inmediatamente.

-Agh... mmghh... ¿Q-qué estas haciendo? -dijo, aun tosiendo pues casi se atraganta- ¡pudiste matarme!  
-Si te ahogabas, solo te hacía respiración artificial

Ryuuji se sonrojó y se levantó de inmediato, dirigiéndose al armario y quitándose la parte de encima del pijama, para deleite de los ojos del pelirrojo, quien lo miraba atentamente hasta que dijo:

-¿No deberías ir a tu habitación a cambiarte?

Estas palabras tan frías congelaron al ojiverde, quien luego de quedarse parado un rato salió de la habitación camino a la suya. Haciendo caso al peliverde, se vistió rapidamente y corrió de vuelta a la habitación de Ryuuji, con cuidado de que nadie lo viera, tocó la puerta, a lo cual salió Ryuuji.

-Lo siento -dijo el pelirrojo- ¿estas... enojado?

Ryuuji lo miró confundido, Hiroto lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito arrepentido, entonces fue que el peliverde analizó un poco la conversación que tuvieron minutos atras, y se dio cuenta que su modo de decirlo fue algo frío considerando la situación.

-No estoy enojado -dijo Ryuuji, con una sonrisa sincera- perdon si fui rudo, pero hoy es lunes, así que debíamos alistarnos para ir a clase

Ante esto, Hiroto suspiró aliviado. Ambos salieron de allí con los uniformes ya puestos, camino a la cafetería. En medio de uno de los pasillos, encontraron a Suzuno, quien tenía una mirada mas fría de lo usual.

-Buenos días -dijo Hiroto, con cortesía-  
-Hola -dijo Ryuuji, saludando tambien con la mano derecha-

Pero el peliblanco no respondió al saludo de ninguno de ellos, parecía estar de mal humor, así que lo dejaron pasar y siguieron camino al comedor. En la mesa habían ya varias personas, entre ellos, miembros del Prominence, quienes intentaban inutilmente hablar con su capitan, el cual no paraba de susurrar palabras inaudibles.

Hiroto y Ryuuji se sentaron lado a lado, sirviéndose el desayuno mientras conversaban sobre cosas triviales.

-... y entonces el profesor me mandó a dirección nuevamente por mi peinado, "una persona decente no utiliza tanto gel" -al decir lo último, imitó la voz de regaño del director- "las normas deben cumplirse" y todo eso... Y mis compañeros de clase me llamaban pudin de manzana verde  
-El director es estricto con esas cosas, a mi me decía todo el tiempo "con tu cabello largo pareces chica"... Pero con el tiempo se rindió, quizas porque mis notas son bastante buenas  
-Eres genial, Hirotooo, yo la verdad ni siquiera soy muy buen estudiante... en la clase de matemáticas realmente me siento como un alienigena incapaz de entender esos símbolos terrestres  
-Pero no eres un alien, Ryuuji -dijo el pelirrojo, esbozando una sonrisa- tu eres un lindo humano... y concuerdo con el director, te ves mucho mas lindo con el cabello suelto

"Lindo... lindo... lindo" la palabra resonó una y otra vez en la cabeza de Ryuuji, quien se sonrojó y comenzó a jugar con su pelo de un modo nervioso. Midorikawa Ryuuji tenía un cabello sedoso... y lindo... lindo... lindo, muuuy lindo.

-¿Esta todo bien? -preguntó Hiroto, viendo como Ryuuji miraba hacia el piso fijamente- ¿te molesta que te llame por tu primer nombre?  
-¿Eh? -Ryuuji volvió a la normalidad- Mmh... para nada, pero la verdad creó que suena algo serio... -mientras hablaba, Hiroto iba bebiendo su taza de té- bueno el nombre Ryuuji viene de "Ryuu" que significa Dragón, Midorikawa viene de "Midori" que significa verde y "kawa" que significa rio, mi nombre no me desagrada en absoluto, pero ¿Un alien dragón de rio verde? es demasiado loco ¿verdad?

Ante lo último, Hiroto escupió su café y comenzó a reirse, a lo cual Ryuuji tambien se rió bastante. Cuando acabaron de reir, Hiroto dijo.

-Si, tienes razon... Bueno mi nombre no tiene muchas raices complicadas... Pero hay varias personas que me llaman del mismo modo -al decir lo último, su mirada se tornó melancólica-

Era facil adivinar que Hiroto estaba recordando las voces de Hitomiko y Seijirou Kira llamándolo así... Ryuuji se sintió un poco mal por haberle traido un recuerdo que quizas el no quería tener. Tomó a Hiroto de la mano, lo miró a los ojos y dijo.

-Kawa... bueno si le aumentas una "i" sería kawai... y eso sería "lindo"... por ello me puedes llamar ¡El lindo dragón verde!

Dijo lo último sonrojado, si bien la idea era subirle los animos a Hiroto, no hacia que fuera menos vergonzoso el tener que decir algo así. Hiroto se dio cuenta de la intención de Ryuuji, ahora tenía a alguien a su lado que se preocupaba por el, que podía ver en sus ojos lo solo que se había sentido... Ya no estaba solo, y no lo iba a estar nunca mas.

-Quitemosle lo de dragón verde... -Hiroto recupero su típica actitud algo bromista- solo te llamaré lindo... (kawai=lindo)  
-¡N-no puedes llamarme lindo!

Lo último lo escucharon todos en el comedor, pues lo dijo en voz muy alta, por lo cual comenzaron a susurrar sobre la relación que ahora parecían tener los dos. Hiroto se dio cuenta que esto sería problemático, pues eran aun menores de edad, y quizas si alguno de los encargados se enteraba comenzaría a vigilar que ambos durmieran en sus respectivas habitaciones, cuando Hiroto prefería la habitación de Midorikawa. Con todo esto de por medio, decidió arreglar un poco el malentendido.

-¡Pero Midorikawaii! ¡¿no es ese tu apellido?!  
-¡No, mi apellido es MI-DO-RI-KA-WA...! ¡WA!

Con esto dicho, todos lo tomaron como un simple malentendido y decidieron seguir con su comida. Hiroto tomó a Ryuuji del hombro y le hizo señales para que lo siguiera. Ambos se dirigieron al patio trasero, allí podrían sentarse y conversar un poco con respecto al tema de como llamarse el uno al otro. En el patio, ambos se recostaron en el pasto. Se pusieron a pensar profundamente, y luego de unos minutos, se les ocurrió algo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos emocionados, como si tuvieran una misma idea en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo, y dijeron al unisono:

-¡Motes!

Los motes son como apodos o sobrenombres que se da a los amigos y mascotas, era la primera vez que ambos iban a utilizar algo así, por lo cual estaban muy emocionados con la idea.

-Tu serás... ¡Hiro-kun! -dijo el peliverde-  
-Y entonces... Tu serás ¡Mido-chan!  
-¿Eh? ¿Porqué -chan?  
-Porque se oye mas tierno... y ademas...

Mientras los dos enamorados continuaban con su discusión sobre motes en el patio trasero, en el comedor se encontraba Nagumo. Sus compañeros de equipo se habían rendido al intentar contactar con el, así que estaba solo sentado mirando su plato de leche con cereal y susurrando.

-¿Qué hice? ¿qué pasó? ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿cómo pude? ¿por qué el? ¿qué hacía allí? ¿qué me hizo? ¿es una pesadilla? ¿quiere matarme?...

Sonó la bocina del bus que los llevaba al instituto, así que todos salieron en una fila ordenada y se sentaron en sus asientos. Suzuno se sentó, como siempre, en el primer asiento de la fila derecha del lado derecho del autobus, mientras que Nagumo se encontraba en el último asiento de la misma fila. Miraba fijamente a la ventana, con la mirada perdida y los ojos carentes de brillo.

Estuvo así todo el día, en clases, tomaba los apuntes sin prestar mucha atención. A la hora del almuerzo, hizo caer el mismo rollo de tamagoyaki tres veces seguidas antes de poder colocarlo en su boca... Recordando lo que pasó cuando fue a la habitación de Suzuno.

-Flashback-

Una vez en la habitación del peliblanco, Nagumo tocó timidamente la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta, decidió preguntar desde afuera.

-¿Estas allí? ¿Hola? ¿Qué pasó?

-Quiero hablar contigo, se que talvez hice algo que no debía pero... -no pudo terminar antes que Suzuno respondiera-  
-Vete

-Fin del flashback-

Con esa única palabra, consiguío confundir a Nagumo como nunca en su vida. Suzuno estaba de mal humor, eso era claro, pero ¿por qué?. Si, había hecho todas esas cosas en las duchas, pero ¡el se lo había pedido!, no tenía sentido que se enojara solo porque, por primera vez en su vida, decidió hacer caso a las palabras del peliblanco. Pasó el resto de las clases pensando en como disculparse por lo que sea que hubiera hecho mal, y al momento de salir, un compañero de clase le entregó una nota, diciendo que se lo habían encargado.

"16:00, en mi habitación"

La impecable caligrafía de Suzuno, definitivamente esa nota era suya. ¿Qué pasaría cuando fuera esa misma noche a su habitación...?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Esa hora pasó como una eternidad para Nagumo, quien miraba el reloj a cada minuto esperando que el bus llegara de una vez al Sun Garden. Una vez allí, aun faltaba media hora. Comenzó a vagar por los pasillos cercanos a la habitación de Suzuno, entró al baño unas cinco veces, se lavó las manos otras siete veces, se lavó la cara cuatro veces, se peinó el cabello con diez diferentes estilos. No era como si eso fuera a influir, pero estaba nervioso, y sencillamente no tenía idea de que hacer.

Actuaría natural, pero ¿qué era natural para Nagumo? miró el reloj, faltaban solo cinco minutos mas, así que fue a la puerta de la habitación. Esperó allí parado, mirando las manecillas de su reloj de mano avanzar segundo a segundo. Cuando finalmente el reloj marcó las esperadas 16:00, tocó la puerta.

-Pasa

Tragó saliva, era el momento de la verdad. Ingresó con miedo a la habitación, encontrándose a Suzuno sentado frente a su escritorio, posiblemente haciendo los deberes para el día siguiente. Ante su entrada, el peliblanco ni siquiera levantó la mirada, dejando desconcertado a Nagumo, quien se quedó parado al lado de la puerta, como si esperara algo.

-¿Y bueno? -dijo el pelirojo, buscando algo de atención- ¿querías que viniera?

El peliblanco dejó de escribir, colocó despacio su lapicera en el escritorio. Suspiró, parecía estar pensando bastante en lo que iba a decir, cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse, armando dentro de su cabeza cada frase y tratando que sonara coherente para el. Dió la vuelta a su silla, y dijo.

-Sientate allí -apuntando a la cama- tenemos que hablar

Nagumo hizo caso sin pensarlo dos veces. Le costó un poco sentarse en la cama, pues esta se encontraba perfectamente tendida, "típico de Suzuno" pensó, y luego arrugó levemente las mantas al acomodarse en la cama. Quedaron frente a frente, con un espacio de un metro entre los dos. Suzuno tenía determinación en su mirada, lo había pensado mucho, y era el momento de decirlo... Ya sabía las palabras exactas, solo tenía que repetirlas tal y como estaban en su cabeza.

-Esta mañana en las duchas, estabas masturbándote mientras me imaginabas ¿cierto?

Directo al punto, solo Suzuno podía decir algo así sin ninguna verguenza o incomodidad, por otro lado, Nagumo quería lanzarse por la ventana cuando escuchó la pregunta, y mas cuando sabía que era verdad. Su rostro tomó una coloración roja, y comenzó a sentir demasiado calor. No sabía que responder, no sabía como explicar algo como eso.

-No tienes que responder -el peliblanco dejó de esperar la respuesta y prosiguió- pero dadas las circunstancias, supongo que ambos somos homosexuales.

Otra vez, ese frío y directo modo de decir las cosas, las palabras de Suzuno eran como cuchillas afiladas que se iban clavando en el ojiambar, quien buscaba con los ojos en la habitación algun modo de escapar de una conversación así de... ¿irritante, molesta?.

Si, la actitud de Suzuno al hablar era molesta, esa superioridad con que decía cada palabra, esa mirada fingida de pena que le dedicaba cuando lo veía fallar un tiro en soccer, todas esas malditas acciones lo tenían harto, y lo peor, parecía disfrutarlas hasta cierto grado. ¿Masoquista? si, lo mas seguro era de ese modo, no era normal masturbarte mientras imaginas a tu rival peleando contigo, no es normal excitarte con los moretones que te dejó en medio de una pelea, en primer lugar no es normal enamorarse de otro chico. Nagumo no era normal en ninguno de los sentidos, NINGUNO, y allí tenía la prueba de ello, un peliblanco de actitud fría y pesada que lo odiaba, la única persona que lograba imaginar cuando se trataba de fantasias sexuales.

-¿Vas a dejarme hablando solo?

El peliblanco volvió a abrir la boca para seguir preguntando... Como odiaba eso, Nagumo odiaba que abriera la boca porque era como si lo apuntara con un arma, listo para dispararle cientos de crueldades, para destruir con sus palabras frías esa fachada egoista y agresiva, dejando sin protección al verdadero Nagumo, un estúpido niño llorón que no tenía a nadie más que al bastardo de Suzuno, un idiota que necesitaba de esas discusiones y competencias diarias para seguir existiendo, porque todas esas tonterías eran lo único que lo motivaba a seguir viviendo, y aunque lo odiara desde lo mas profundo de su pecho, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a lo último que le quedaba.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, sabía muy bien que tenía que guardarse todos esos pensamientos tristes para compartirlos en las noches con su almohada, pero esta vez no podía contenerse. En medio de aquel silencio sepulcral, no hubo reacción de ninguno de los dos, y sin aviso previo, sin razon aparente, Nagumo golpeó en la cara al peliblanco con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Si no vas a abrir otra vez tu puta boca, te la abro yo a golpes!

Suzuno lo miró, su mirada no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía siendo la misma mirada fría de siempre. Se levantó del piso, escupiendo algo de sangre sobre el piso, sacudió sus ropas y mantuvo su mirada fija sobre el pelirojo, sin moverse de su lugar. Este, a su vez, lo tomó por la camisa con la mano izquierda y siguió golpeando su rostro con la derecha, el miedo se había tornado enojo, los nervios seguían haciendo temblar levemente sus labios, había perdido por completo la cordura y al peliblanco no parecía importarle en absoluto, seguía dejándose golpear, como si fuera solamente un títere o un saco de boxeo.

Cuando comenzó a cansarse, soltó su cuello y pudo ver el cuerpo del peliblanco caer al suelo. Todo su rostro tenía golpes y heridas, parecía estar a punto de caer inconciente pero sus ojos seguían abiertos, sin ningun cambio en su expresión. No había miedo, no había dolor, en sus ojos solo había un vacío inmenso, una superioridad basta, un frío desolador.

-¿Te divertiste?

Su tono irónico de siempre... Tenía que responder de algún modo.

-Callate... ¡O quieres que te cierre la boca de un...!  
-¿Golpe? si, efectivamente, es tu modo de hacer las cosas, es el único modo de hacer las cosas que conoce un ser tan simple como tu.

Ante el silencio de Nagumo, Suzuno siguió hablando.

-Masturbarte mientras piensas en tu rival, golpearlo mientras intenta hablar contigo, insultarlo, amenazarlo, supongo que, siguiendo la linea de como van las cosas, ahora me matarás o algo así ¿cierto?

Nagumo miró iracundo a Suzuno, y pensó por un minuto que si sería capaz de hacer lo que acababa de sugerir el peliblanco, pero algo iba mal en esa situación, Nagumo sentía que algo faltaba, normalmente si se agarraban a golpes entre los dos, pero ahora solo el había peleado... ¿Por qué Suzuno no se defendió? ¿acaso estaba enfermo o algo así?.

Podrían parecer niños, pero ambos tenían una masa muscular bien desarrollada, producto de cientas de horas de entrenamiento. Ambos eran casi igual de fuertes fisicamente, capaces incluso de derribar a un adulto si era necesario, solo que normalmente Suzuno no usaba esa fuerza para pelear, la única persona con quien alguna vez había peleado era Nagumo, en más de una de sus continuas discusiones.

La frase de Afuro Terumi resonó en su cabeza "Si tanto desean probar su fuerza... es inutil hacerlo peleando", esa tarde ambos tenían acordado un partido, y sin embargo, Nagumo había usado toda esa energía para darle su merecido a Suzuno. Comenzó a reirse, pero ya no de un modo enfermizo ni psicópata, sino de un modo mas normal e incluso alegre.

-¿Ya terminaste de enloquecer? -el peliblanco lo miraba confundido- ¿o ahora si decidiste matarme?  
-Hahaha... Ya entendí tu plan, quieres agotarme antes del partido para que yo no pueda jugar bien -ahora la mirada de Nagumo era determinada- Por eso esta mañana decidiste hacer eso para hacerme sentir culpable, y ahora me provocas para que en mi enojo te golpee y así gastaría mis energías antes del partido  
-¿Eh?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Nagumo salió hacia la puerta, dejando atras suyo a un albino totalmente desconcertado y con la cara cubierta de moretones. Luego de no saber como reaccionar, Suzuno buscó su botiquín y comenzó a realizar el tratamiento adecuado a sus heridas.

-Tsk_ -el desinfectante sobre las heridas recien abiertas le causaba ardor en el rostro-_ Haruya es un bestia...

Observó su rostro en un espejo, aunque su expresión no mostraba ningun dolor, las marcas en su rostro aparentaban lo contrario. faltaban solo diez minutos para el dichoso partido de revancha, por lo cual se apresuró a salir del lugar camino al patio trasero.

-¡Capitan!

Los miembros del diamond dust quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el rostro demacrado de su lider, inmediatamente buscaron con la vista al culpable del otro lado de la cancha, quien no tenía indicios de haber peleado. ¿Es que acaso existía otra explicación lógica que no fuera el pelirojo para que su capitán llegara con todo tipo de heridas en el rostro?

-Me caí, solo eso, preparense para el juego

¿Caerse de cara contra los puños de alguien hasta sacarse moretones e incluso heridas en las mejillas? claro, eso era totalmente lógico, o quizas simplemente no deseaban hacerle mas preguntas. Realizaron algunos ejercicios de calentamiento y salieron a la cancha, preparados para la revancha*.

El partido inició con los dos capitanes como delanteros. La mayoría de los miembros de los equipos tenían sus rivales en el equipo contrario, por lo cual la batalla era reñida y ambos equipos daban lo mejor de si mismos para ganar. Nagumo Haruya iba introduciendo todas sus preocupaciones en la pelota de soccer, estaba tan concentrado en si mismo que no pudo notar los movimientos lentos y cansados del albino. El puntaje estuvo cero a cero durante la mitad del primer tiempo, y cuando estaba por terminar, los dos capitanes disputaban la pelota justo en medio de la cancha.

-¡No pienso perder contra tí!

Nagumo estaba ardiendo, su emoción y su adrenalina iban creciendo mas y mas con cada minuto. Aprovechó un descuido del peliblanco para robar la pelota y correr para meter un gol en la porteria contraria, sin darse cuenta que detras de el un cuerpo había caido al suelo.

Luego de meter el gol con facilidad gracias a una distracción del portero, le extrañó como todos los miembros del Diamond Dust corrieron hacia el centro de la cancha. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse al peliblanco desmayado en medio de la cancha, al verlo, el también corrió para vel como estaba. Afuro Terumi, quien hasta ese momento se encontraba observando el partido desde lejos, se acercó para revisarlo.

-Esta bien, por lo visto solo sufrió un desmayo por agotamiento, llevenlo a su cama  
-Yo me encargo de llevarlo

Todos miraron al pelirojo, quien cargó en sus brazos al albino e ignorando las miradas ajenas lo llevó a su habitación, pero había olvidado algo importante, y es que las llaves debían de estar en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Suzuno. Sin mas remedio, lo llevó a su propia habitación, donde lo recostó en su cama.

Observó las heridas de su rostro, a veces su propia fuerza le sorprendía. Retiró de a poco algunas venditas de su rostro, acariciando aquella piel levemente bronceada y rozando las heridas con la yema de sus dedos. Casi inconcientemente, sus dedos se tornaron un poco mas traviesos y comenzó a bajar por su cuello. Siempre creyó que era un masoquista, pero tener al peliblanco en su cama, tan vulnerable, tan callado, era una oportunidad de esas que ocurren solo una vez en la vida, así que tenía dos opciones: Dejarla pasar y arrepentirse el resto de su vida o aprovechar esta única oportunidad para domar a Suzuno.

Bajó sus manos mas aun para encontrarse con su fornido pecho, el cual acarició con ambas manos percibiendo un par de puntos suaves que lo estremecieron al contacto. Se desvistió quedándose solamente con su ropa interior, y tuvo todo el cuidado necesario al momento de desvestir al chico dormido, ya que era un desmayo por cansancio, tenía miedo que despertara y arruinar así semejante momento. Con sus labios, comenzó a saborear aquel par de puntos suaves, los cuales se iban comprimiendo y endureciendo, excitando aun mas al pelirojo. Llevó su lengua al ombligo del peliblanco, se sentía todo un pervertido introduciendo y sacando su lengua de aquel pequeño agujero, aquel era uno de sus fetiches mas extraños, y creía que nunca iba a tener la oportunidad de complacer sus mas raras fantasías. Su ropa interior se iba humedeciendo y su erección se iba levantando, sin mas demora, le quitó la ropa interior al otro chico, encontrándose con su miembro que aun se encontraba blando, era obvio que no podía excitarse dormido... Sin estímulos de por medio.

Se relamió los labios antes de introducir aquel bocadillo a su boca de a poco, el peligro de que se despertara solo hacía de la situación aun mas emocionante, fue lamiendo la punta levemente, y pudo sentir la erección del chico llenando su boca a medida que crecía, no pudo soportarlo mas, sin apartar su boca, se colocó de cuatro patas para así poder llevar una de sus manos a su miembro y proceder con la masturbación. Recordó la conversación que había ocurrido un par de horas atras, "estabas masturbándote mientras me imaginabas ¿cierto?" "dadas las circunstancias, supongo que ambos somos homosexuales"... ¿Y si aquellas palabras no significaban lo que el creía?.

La puerta sonó, interrumpiéndolo muy cerca al climax, escuchó la voz de Afuro Terumi del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Nagumo Haruya! ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Suzuno?  
-Demonios

Tapó rapidamente al peliblanco con las mantas y se apresuró a vestirse con lo primero que encontró en el suelo. Recordó la erección del peliblanco, así que lo acomodó de costado, mirando a la pared para que no se notara el bulto a través de las frazadas. Abrió la puerta tragando saliva y preguntó.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?  
-¿Desde cuando eres tan amable? creo haberte preguntado si sabías del paradero de Suzuno, creí que lo llevarías a su habitación, pero fuí con un encargado y está vacío  
-Si, lo tuve que traer aquí porque no tenía la llave de su habitación, pero esta realmente agotado sabes

El pelirojo comenzaba a sudar nervioso mientras su mirada daba vueltas de un lado a otro, a lo cual el rubio preguntó.

-¿Puedo pasar?  
-S-si  
-No te preocupes, solo quiero conversar contigo a solas, dejaremos que tu amigo siga durmiendo

El ojiambar suspiró aliviado e ingresaron al cuarto. Le permitió al pseudo-dios sentarse en una silla y el decidió sentarse en la cama, cuidando de no moverse bruscamente.

-Mira, la verdad yo no vine aquí solo de visita, no es por ser malo, simplemente no hago las cosas porque sí  
-Eso lo sospechabamos todos, no tienes pinta de desinteresado  
-Gracias por el halago, en realidad, vine porque escuché algo de Hitomiko Kira hace un tiempo atrás, y quería comprobarlo con mis propios ojos  
-¿Qué escuchaste de Hitomiko?  
-Bueno, no creo que lo supieras, pero en realidad yo no soy de este país  
-A juzgar por tu cabello, supongo que eres de América o Europa

Ante la respuesta precipitada, el rubio soltó una pequeña risa, y luego prosiguió con lo que decía.

-Me halagas, pero la verdad soy de Corea  
-Eh, yo también soy de allí, aunque bueno, ahora vivo en un orfanato  
-¿Sabías que tienes mas cosas en común con Suzuno Fuusuke de las que tu crees?  
-¿Cosas como qué?  
-Doble nacionalidad...

El pelirojo recordó entonces la razón por la cual ambos discutían tan seguido cuando menores, y es que eran los únicos que se entendían entre sí cuando llegaron al Sun Garden. Con el tiempo fueron aprendiendo tanto la escritura como el habla en Japonés, pero nunca dejaron de pelear de ese modo.

-Eso yo ya lo sabía  
-Vengo a reclutar jugadores fuertes para el Fire Dragon, ¿has escuchado de él?  
-¿¡El equipo mas fuerte de Asia!?  
-Algo así, la cosa es que me encargaron que buscara jugadores fuertes en Corea, pero ninguno de los que encontré me pareció lo suficientemente fuerte, y entonces recordé al Chaos...  
-Esa fue solo una tregua temporal, ¿crees que nosotros dos podríamos jugar en un mismo equipo sin matarnos?  
-Un jugador frío y calculador junto con un jugador agresivo con voluntad de fuego... juntos hacen una combinación semejante a la perfección  
-Nos llevamos muy mal, ¿o acaso no lo has notado?  
-Eso es mentira, ustedes dos se respetan como rivales y como amigos

¿Respetarse como rivales y amigos? si podía llamar respeto golpear, discutir, ahorcar e intentar violar a tu "rival y amigo", entonces si lo respetaba, y mucho.

-Tendrías que preguntarle a el, la verdad que no se...  
-Esta bien

El rubio se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la cama queriendo despertar a quien allí dormía, ante lo cual el pelirojo saltó agresivamente, alejándolo del peliblanco.

-¿Qué pasa?  
-Yo... emmhh... ¡Acepto!, pero por ahora Suzuno está cansado, deberíamos dejarlo dormir, venga, vamonos de aquí  
-Pero necesito saber hasta dentro de una hora máximo, si decide no ir y no lo cancelo hasta dentro de una hora, mañana nos iremos a Corea pagando el precio de tres pasajes cuando solo somos dos  
-¡El dirá que sí, estoy seguro! ¡Si es que no quiere, personalmente me encargaré de llevarlo al avión y subirlo  
-¿Lo prometes?  
-Lo prometo  
-Entonces preparen todo para mañana, nos vamos a Corea

Afuro salió por la puerta y justo cuando estaba por salir le dijo a Nagumo.

-Por cierto...  
-¿S-si?  
-Te queda bien la camiseta del Diamond Dust

* * *

**Creo que es la primera vez que dejo notas en un capítulo de esta historia, cuando comienzo a escribirla simplemente acabo pensando solo en la historia y nada mas, por eso hasta ahora no había dejado "Notas extra".**

**Mas que nada es para agradecerte por tus reviews, LylaAzul, se que esta historia es menos conocida que las otras que he subido (algo me dice que el filtro "todo menos M" del fanfiction tiene algo que ver xD) y me alegra ver que tengo una lectora frecuente (;u; I'm happy)**

**Mi Suzuno es mas... como decirlo... inexpresivo que el normal. No es que no me guste verlo como un uke tipo kuudere o tsundere, pero admitamoslo, le queda muy bien el papel del sádico de la relación. **

**Como estan las cosas, la historia será aun mas larga de lo que esperaba (unos 10 o 20 capítulos mas, tanto como me permita el tiempo... y tengo mucho tiempo por ahora xD) ya que la historia tiene sus follows, le dedico esta nota también a todos los que hayan leido hasta ahora. Los quiero.**

**Eso es todo, espero satisfacer sus espectativas con respecto a mi historia. Muchas gracias por leer :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Solo entonces Nagumo se dio cuenta que accidentalmente había cogido la ropa del albino, tan pronto se percató, su erección comenzó a elevarse nuevamente, pero no duraría mucho tiempo, y es que el sonido del cerrar de la puerta había despertado al bloque de hielo que tenía por rival.

-¿Dónde estoy?  
-Mierda mierda mierda mierda  
-¿Qué pasó con mi ropa? ¿Nagumo?

El chico aun se veía delicado de salud, su rostro estaba pálido y su mirada se notara adormecida. El pelirojo cerró los ojos esperando la reacción por parte del albino, pero no sintió golpes ni escuchó ninguna palabra, solo sintió un tibio abrazo por parte del otro.

-¿S-Suzuno? -_el ojiambar estaba confundido nuevamente, una actitud asi era muy rara en su rival_- ¿te pasa algo?  
-Esto... es un sueño ¿verdad?

Si podía salvarse de la acusación por acoso sexual y secuestro, podía ser tanto un sueño como el pais de las maravillas. Dudó si decirle que estaban en Narnia o en Nunca Jamás, pero por lo visto, las excusas no serían necesarias.

-... _-el albino se abrazó a el-_ ¿por qué ya no me acompañas en sueños, maldito bastardo?

Su actitud hacia el "en sueños" no era tan diferente a la realidad... Por lo visto "maldito bastardo" era su apodo cariñoso... Si asi iban a ser las cosas, tal vez "cabeza de tulipán" no sonaba tan mal. El peliblanco lo soltó del abrazo para posteriormente mirarlo fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

-Yo... emh... _-intentó seguirle el juego-_ Imbecil sin escrúpulos, ¿realmente crees que el gran Nagumo-sama pasaría por los sueños de una escoria moldeada en hielo como tú?  
-No te hagas al rudo, ya te he dicho que no te queda, estúpido masoquista  
-Idiota cabeza de nieve  
-Cerebro de cacahuete  
-Pedazo de basura  
-Estúpido insecto

-Ya te quedaste sin insultos, ¿verdad, hijo de la gran pu...?

El pelirojo ya no prestaba atención a las palabras del cabellos plateados, toda esa charla erótica lo había calentado demasiado. No es que no le lastimaran las palabras del peliblanco, es que mas bien lo lastimaban demasiado, y ese dolor iba creciendo poco a poco hasta volverse excitación. El masoquismo es un fenómeno dificil de explicar, ser masoquista no significa que no te duelan los insultos o los golpes, pero llegado un momento, comienzas a disfrutar de aquellos roces con el dolor, como si tus receptores sensitivos confundieran la sensación con algo totalmente distinto, como esas veces en que te hace tanto frío que sientes calor.

Sabía que los insultos del peliblanco podían seguir por horas, no parecía ser algo dificil para alguien que parecía ser muy afecto a los diccionarios. Nagumo recordó la infinidad de veces que tenía que buscar en el diccionario los complejos insultos que le lanzaba. Recordaba una vez que lo comenzó a insultar en Ruso, ¡RUSO!, ambos eran de Corea, ambos vivían en Japón, pero al albino no le bastaban dos idiomas para hacer sentir mal al ojiambar, la vez que lo insultó en alemán solo pudo responder con un "¡Tu lo serás!" mientras iniciaba con sus golpes. Ademas de insultarle, lo hacía sentir todo un ignorante con ese tipo de cosas.

Situaciones así eran comunes entre esos dos.

Y a Nagumo no le desagradaba del todo. El albino comenzó con extraños coqueteos, pasando su lengua por el cuello del masoquista, estremeciéndolo con pequeños mordiscos mientras el otro solo se dejaba.

-¿No harás nada para detenerme, mi escoria?  
-¿TU escoria?  
-Si, eres MI escoria, maldita basura

Si podía ser propiedad del peliblando, podía a ser una escoria, una basura o lo que fuera que Suzuno lo considerara. El pelirojo sentía que cada minuto su cuerpo se iba calentando mas y mas, al punto que comenzo a transpirar levemente. A su rival no le importó y saboreó cada gota salada que emanaban los poros del chico.

-Hace calor... quítate eso

Le quitó la camiseta del diamond dust y le retiró los pantalones en menos de un minuto. Ahora ambos se encontraban totalmente desnudos, Nagumo acostado en la cama con Suzuno encima suyo, el último estaba frotando su miembro contra el estómago del ojiambar, provocando millones de sensaciones que el pelirojo disfrutaba en exceso. Aquello lo hacía sin dejar de distribuir pequeñas lamidas en el pecho de Nagumo, quien no soportaba mucho mas las ganas, por lo cual decidió intentar provocar sexualmente al ojiazul.

-Deja de probarme y cómeme  
-Con que mi montón de escoria se cree capaz de darme órdenes...  
-Maldita sea, solo mételo en tu boca ¿quieres?  
-Claro que quiero, pero no si TU me lo ordenas

El pelirojo suspiró, trató de relajarse unos segundos (aunque con su nivel de excitación no era nada fácil) y luego le siguió el juego.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

Suzuno acercó sensualmente sus labios a la oreja del pelirojo, y allí le susurró.

-Placer

Sin dar lugar a ninguna oposición, introdujo bruscamente uno de sus dedos por el orificio trasero de Nagumo, provocando que este emitiera un ligero grito de dolor y placer. Lo iba moviendo mientras que con su boca seguía dejando marcas de mordidas alrededor de todo el cuerpo de su "escoria".

-Mas te vale estar listo, que el mío es mas grande que un dedo, y obviamente, aun mas grande que el tuyo

Eso era degradante, pero cierto. Quizas no era demasiada la diferencia de tamaños, pero no podía negar que quien estaba mejor "dotado" de los dos era Suzuno, y precisamente por ello, el pelirojo cogió rapidamente una almohada para colocarla entre sus dientes y no gritar cuando se lo metiera por detrás. El albino se impacientó y la preparación fue mucho mas precipitada, pues le metió tres dedos y los movió durante poco mas de cinco minutos antes de sacarlos y poner a Nagumo de espaldas a el.

La penetración fue dolorosa pero placentera, era la primera vez del pelirojo, pero se había imaginado esa misma situación muchas veces en sueños de todo tipo... Quizas Suzuno no traía un traje de cuero ni le había dado a latigazos, como en muchas de sus fantasías, pero de todos modos era un sueño hecho realidad... sueño...

"Diablos, el cree que esto es un sueño" pensó, se le había olvidado que en realidad segun el peliblanco nada de eso estaba pasando... Pero seguro que el entendería, claro que si iba a entender, es decir, ¿por qué no iba a entender que si violó y penetró a su maldito pedazo de escoria?.

-Ah... ah... me... me vengo...

Nagumo sintió dentro suyo el miembro de Suzuno contraerse y expandirse al mismo tiempo que depositaba una sustancia viscosa. Lo sacó lentamente, dejando que parte de aquella sustancia saliera del orificio. Luego de aquello, el pelirojo solo pudo sentir el cuerpo del otro sobre su espalda, y le dijo.

-Eres un bestia en la cama

-Maldito violador

Se dio la vuelta para tratar de entender por que el otro no respondía, y el cuerpo del albino cayó pesado sobre la cama. Oh claro, lo había olvidado, si lo llevó a su habitación fue para que descansara luego de haberse desmayado...

-Ups...

El pelirojo le volvió a colocar su ropa, se vistió y comenzó a preparar su maleta para su viaje a Corea... Cuando el peliblanco despertara, seguro que se reiría de como Nagumo le había intentado violar, de como luego terminó siendo violado el, y finalmente, de su fviaje a Corea.

Si, posiblemente solo se reiría... O le tiraría a Nagumo todos los dientes de un golpe, por imbecil.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

* * *

Volviendo con los dos tortolitos, esa misma noche el encargado de la habitación de Midorikawa les entregó una carta a los dos.

-¡¿Elegidos para la selección de Japón?!  
-Si, por lo visto, hoy, cuando reemplazaron a los capitanes del Diamond dust y el Prominence en aquel partido, alguien vio el partido y descubrió su potencial  
-Pero yo... hace mucho que no jugaba soccer

Ryuuji bajó la cabeza, Hiroto solamente lo observó con un aire algo triste. Podía leer en su mirada baja que el no se sentía preparado para lo que había sido elegido... Despues de todo, aquella tarde había tenido sus primeros partidos sin presión de por medio.

-El partido para elegir a los mejores es en una semana, es una increible oportunidad para ustedes dos, no la desperdicien, ustedes fueron los únicos dos ex-miembros del Aliea que fueron elegidos  
-Aliea... _-La mirada del ojinegro se tornó mas oscura de lo usual-_ nosotros...

Hiroto lo tomó del hombro, decidió hablar con el encargado para cortar la conversación.

-Esta bién, lo pensaremos, por ahora, déjenos hablar a solas.  
-Por cierto... _-el encargado tomó su mentón con la mano, pensativo-_Ultimamente te veo mucho por aquí, ¿le pasó algo a tu habitación.  
-N-nada en especial _-el rostro de Hiroto se tornó rojo-_ prefiero una buena... emmg... conversación con mi amigo para poder dormir tranquilo  
-Ya veo

El encargado le dedicó una mirada de sospecha a Hiroto, pero se retiró de todos modos. Tan pronto lo hizo, el ojiverde abrazó a su "amigo", a lo cual el respondió.

-Te quiero, Hiro  
-Mido... ¿tienes miedo?  
-No es miedo exactamente... solo que no estoy seguro si puedo hacerlo, desde que perdí el partido con el Raimon, no quise volver a jugar soccer...  
-¿Es que no te gusta?  
-Si me gusta... hoy cuando jugué contigo pude divertirme mucho, pero no estoy preparado  
-Yo se que si lo estas... Seguro que con un poco de entrenamiento serás uno de los mejores miembros del equipo de Japón  
-¿Lo dices en serio?  
-Eres genial, tengo altas espectativas puestas en tí, estoy seguro que no me decepcionarás

Terrible error por parte de Hiroto, no fue a propósito, sin embargo, aquellas palabras provocaron un gran impacto en el peliverde, el siempre había sido del tipo que se esforzaba mucho para conseguir algo, y se esforzaba aun mas para no perderlo. Ahora que Hiroto

confiaba en el, TENÍA que esforzarse, y no solo un poco, el nunca fué de los que se esfuerzan un poco, a partir de ese día, entrenaría hasta que perdiera la conciencia.

-¡Entendido! _-el tono de Midorikawa era alegre-_ Pero entonces, necesitaré tiempo para entrenarme, así que quizás deberías volver a dormir en tu habitación  
-Tienes razón _-el pelirojo se acercó un poco a su oreja-_ Si estuviera aquí cada noche... no te dejaría dormir

Lo último estremeció al peliverde, quien se sonrojó mucho antes de abrazarse al pelirojo. Hiroto juntó sus labios con los de Midorikawa, quería aprovechar su última noche antes de iniciar con el entrenamiento. Le parecía injusto apenas haber podido pasar un par de

noches en su habitación, pero consideraba que el sacrificio era justo si es que con ello podría ver su sonrisa mas seguido, aquella sonrisa divertida que se asomó por su rostro esa misma tarde con cada gol que lograba su equipo.

-Mmgg... Mido...

El beso se fue volviendo mas profundo, ambos parecían fusionarse con aquello. La dulce sensación de sus lenguas entrando en contacto era húmeda, cálida y al mismo tiempo refrescante, ambos se separaban cada cierto rato para tomar una bocanada de aire, solo

para luego continuar cada vez mas apasionadamente. En uno de esos espacios en los cuales se separaban durante muy corto tiempo, el pelirojo tomó la decisión de buscar un lugar mas cómodo.

-Hi... Hiro... _-el peliverde fue empujado hasta la cama-_ te quiero  
-Yo tambien te quiero, Mido...

Expresarse su mutuo cariño aun era un tanto vergonzoso, pues tan pronto dijeron lo último, el rostro de ambos volvió a tomar un tono rojizo, solo para después cerrar los ojos y volver a buscar los labios del otro. Cada uno exploraba a su modo la boca del otro, sus labios,

la interesante contextura de la lengua... el sentido del tacto y el sabor ajeno resultaban la sensación mas placentera que ambos habían experimentado hasta entonces.

-Hoy... no es necesario... que me dejes dormir...

El peliverde dijo lo último entre jadeos y suspiros, pero Hiroto pudo entenderlo claramente, comenzó a retirar su camiseta de a poco, mostrando su cuerpo, digno de un modelo, el cual dejó sonrojado al peliverde a pesar que no era la primera vez que lo veía de ese

modo.

-Obedezco sus órdenes, oh gran alienígena helado -dijo al oido del ojinegro-  
-Le quitas el romance -_rió levemente y luego le dió un beso suave-_ por hoy, solamente quiero seguir sintiendo... tus...  
-¿Labios?  
-S-si  
-¿Debería volver a ponerme la camiseta?

Midorikawa dudó por unos segundos, acarició con las yemas de sus dedos el torso de su amigo, solo para finalmente decir.

-No es necesario...

* * *

Gomenne! ;u; se que me tomó un buen rato actualizar, pero andaba un tanto ocupada ultimamente, así que me atrasé muchas gracias por tu review .niebla, como dije, me hace feliz saber que hay gente que sigue mis historias nwn arigatou! la continuación tomará de tres días a una semana máximo (procuraré terminar el capítulo esta noche para así tenerlo listo).


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

-Me pregunto si realmente vendran esos dos...

Un rubio de pelo largo se encontraba con un par de maletas en una silla del aeropuerto, tomó su movil para buscar en el algún número que sirviera como referencia, pero luego de darle vueltas y vueltas a su agenda, el único número que encontró fue el de Hitomiko Kira. No es que no la conociera de antes, pero ella era una mujer con la cual era dificil tratar, por lo cual dudó mucho tiempo antes de presionar el botón de llamada.

-¿Buenos días?  
-Buenos días, Hitomiko-san  
-Afuro... ¿pasa algo?  
-Bueno... la verdad... quería pedirle el número del Sun Garden  
-¡Oh! _-la voz de la mujer sonaba sorprendida-_ ¿los convenciste?  
-Algo por el estilo... Pero aun no han llegado  
-En seguida te envío el número, buena suerte con ellos dos  
-Muchas gracias, la espero

La mujer colgó la llamada y procedió a buscar el número para copiarlo en un mensaje de texto. Observó en la pared de su casa una fotografía de años atrás en la que aparecía junto con su padre y algunos de los niños del Sun Garden. En esta foto, se encontraba "Bloque de hielo", apodado así por su actitud indiferente y extremadamente silenciosa, y junto a el aparecía un niño al que apodaban "Tulipán de fuego" por que se encendía ante cualquier provocación, aun que fuera accidental, y mas aun frente a la actitud "altanera" que según el tenía el "Bloque de Hielo". Siempre estaban peleando, al principio Suzuno solo lo evitaba, pero gradualmente fué llegando a su límite, hasta el punto en que su calma desaparecía y comenzaba a seguir los insultos por parte de Nagumo.

Envió el número de teléfono tan pronto lo encontró, y dado que aun podía escribir varias palabras mas, aprovechó para desearle suerte una última vez.

"_Es en serio, buena suerte, la necesitarás_".

Tan pronto le llegó el número al chico de ojos cafés, leyó el mensaje al lado del mismo, lo cual le provocó un ligero escalofrío y le hizo pensar que quizas estaba metiendo la pata. Eran muy buenos jugadores, verdad, pero también parecían ser extremadamente problemáticos. Aun algo inseguro en cuanto a su decisión, marcó el número en su celular, quien le contestó fué uno de los encargados del lugar.

-Buenas tardes, disculpe, quería preguntar si tiene alguna información de Suzuno Fuusuke o Nagumo Haruya  
-Disculpame, los nombres no me parecen conocidos, soy nuevo y en mi area no hay nadie con ese nombre... ¿Podrías describirlos?  
-Un chico de pelo blanco y actitud fría... Suele estar discutiendo con el pelirojo que tiene peinado de tulipán

Por lo visto en cuanto a apariencia si eran bastante conocidos, pues tan pronto le dió aquella descripción, el encargado los reconoció inmediatamente y le avisó que ambos habían salido una hora atrás rumbo al aeropuerto, que el peliblanco parecía estar de muy mal humor y que casi destruye una de las puertas del orfanato. Si, definitivamente eran ellos dos. Cuando acabó la llamada, lanzó un suave susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Uff... No se si realmente esto saldrá bien

Sonó la llamada para el preabordaje, así que sacó de sus bolsillos los tres pasajes de avión, y como por arte de magia, las manos de los otros dos pasajeros aparecieron de atras suyo tomando cada quien la suya.

-Llegan demasiado al borde de la hora _-el rubio parecía un poco molesto-_ ¿algo los retrasó?  
-Oh si_ -el pelirojo se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza-_ es que Suzuno no recordaba que ayer lo convenciste para ir a Corea, parece que tiene amnesia  
-Pero si yo no... _-Afuro paró a la mitad de lo que iba a decir, entendiendo como Nagumo había convencido a Suzuno de ir con ellos-_ Ah... creo que se golpeó la cabeza... luego de la cena... ¿cierto?

El peliblanco siguió callado, se veía bastante irritado, así que posiblemente el dolor de cabeza lo distraía lo suficiente como para que no se percatara de la pequeña mentira. Los tres se apresuraron a subir al avión y acomodar sus maletas, Nagumo se sentó en el asiento junto al pasillo, mientras que Suzuno prefirió tener la vista hacia la ventana, dejando a un incómodo Afuro Terumi en medio de dos chicos problemáticos, con el miedo de que en cualquier momento esos dos comenzaran con una de sus peleas y tener que detenerlos con la ayuda de las azafatas y los mismos pasajeros.

-Por fin hace efecto la maldita aspirina...

Fue lo primero que le había escuchado decir Afuro al peliblanco ese día, por lo visto ya se encontraba de mejor humor, a su manera claro. Era un buen presagio, quizás se había preocupado de mas, si es que Suzuno se mantenía con ese humor, lo mas seguro no tendría que pasar por ninguna situación incómoda, al menos a lo largo del vuelo.

El avión despegó, la mayoría de los pasajeros del mismo se encontraban ya sea conversando o leyendo alguna de las revistas que habían comprado antes de subir. Pero en su caso era diferente, si bien el ambiente no era hostil, entre los tres se mantenía un silencio profundo que no parecía tener intención de terminar, hasta que el pelirojo se levantó y dijo.

-Voy al baño

Si hasta aquel momento el silencio entre los tres era casi sepulcral, con la ida del pelirojo se volvió aun mas silencioso. Con solo ver al chico de hielo bastaba para saber que era un chico la mar de callado, y esto no era exactamente un ambiente cómodo para Afuro. Soportó unos cuantos minutos, aproximadamente diez, y decidió tratar de romper el hielo.

-Nagumo se esta tardando...

No era exactamente un tema de conversación muy agradable, pero ya se estaba aburriendo de estar sentado sin decir ni hacer nada. Se maldecía a si mismo por no haber comprado alguna revista mientras esperaba a los otros dos. El chico de su lado alejó la mirada de la ventana, por lo visto estaba por responder... iba a ser su primera conversación con el.

-Debe de estarse pajeando otra vez, iré a darle una mano

Justo en los asientos delante de los suyos se encontraban sentadas tres chicas que voltearon inmediatamente al escuchar lo último. Afuro se puso totalmente rojo de la verguenza, y Suzuno sin ningun tipo de expresión o incomodidad solo se levantó y caminó hasta el baño, dejando detras suyo al pobre dios, que en ese momento sentía ganas de meterse en un hoyo para no salir nunca jamás.

El ojiazul llegó al baño y acercó su oreja a la puerta, pudo escuchar desde adentro bastante movimiento, por lo cual parecía ser que su deducción era acertada. Tocó la puerta mientras iba diciendo en voz baja.

-Se lo que estas haciendo... Si no quieres que nadie se entere, sal de allí

Efectivamente sus palabras habían funcionado, la puerta se abrió casi de inmediato, pero quien salió no fué Nagumo, sino un chico joven, de unos diecisiete años, que sostenía con una de sus manos los pantalones que acababa de acomodar solo para no mostrar sus partes.

-A...ahora mismo salimos, no le digas a nadie por favor

Se acomodó rapidamente y volvió a su asiento. Del mismo baño salió una de las azafatas del avión, acomodándose un poco su falda mientras miraba nerviosa al chico, sin decir nada en particular, la mujer volvió a una de las cabinas donde se suponía las azafatas se encargaban de su trabajo. Solo entonces Suzuno se dió cuenta que había otro baño del otro lado del pasillo.

Sin perder mas tiempo, se acercó hasta este, pero antes de decir nada, tocó la puerta para asegurarse.

-Ocupado

Esta vez si era la voz de Nagumo. El ojiazul observó a través de una hilera abierta que dejaba la puerta al no estar cerrada, pues este baño tenía el seguro roto, cosa que el albino no dudó en aprovechar para ingresar allí sin permiso.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!  
-Sshhh... _-colocó su mano a la altura de la entrepierna del pelirojo-_ ¿Qué haces aquí?... Te tardaste demasiado, imbecil

Nagumo traía los pantalones puestos y por lo visto estaba parado en el baño, sin hacer nada en particular. Esto decepcionó un poco al peliblanco, cuyo objetivo era ponerlo en ridículo si lo encontraba... "evacuando sus deshechos".

-Q-quería un rato para pensar... eso era todo...  
-¿Tu piensas? siempre creí que eras mas del tipo que actúa  
-¿Y lo dices tú?

Efectivamente, en aquella situación el que mas actuaba era el peliblanco, cuyas manos ya se encontraban jugueteando con aquel bulto que acababa de levantarse por encima del pantalón del pelirojo. Sonrió con malicia.

-No, eso no es actuar sin pensar

Fué bajando el cierre de su pantalón.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?_ -el rostro del pelirojo comenzó a tomar el color de su cabello-_ Suz...

Introdujo el miembro en su boca, provocando un estruendoso gemido por parte del ojiambar, quien introdujo su propia mano a su boca para poder morderla y así no gritar del placer. Aun un chico como el sabía que ser descubierto bajo esas circunstancias era muy arriesgado, y en un avión lo era aún mas, pues no había posibles escapes. No podía acallar por completo sus propios gemidos y esto lo tenía nervioso, pero gradualmente el placer se incrementó mas y mas, al punto que dejó de importarle si es que estaban en un avión o en un tren; dejó de discimular y comenzó a gemir ruidosamente, cosa que solo provocaba mas y mas al peliblanco...

Mientras que en el baño ocurría todo aquello, Afuro se encontraba justo cerca a la puerta, escuchándolo todo y alejando a la gente que intentaba ir al baño, poniendo la excusa de que estaba ocupado o que habían problemas con la instalación en si. Volvió a suspirar.

-Este viaje va a ser muy largo...


	13. Chapter 13

Cap tulo 13

-Hiroto... de verdad estaremos bien?

Ahora Midorikawa se encontraba nervioso nuevamente, ya hab a dejado de lado el asunto de si era bueno o malo jugando, estaba seguro de sus propias habilidades pero... aun hab a algo que qued pendiente.

-Ya te he dicho que los miembros del Raimon no son rencorosos, estoy seguro que te perdonaron hace mucho tiempo -Por mi culpa muchas escuelas fueron destruidas, no creo que ellos me perdonaran tan facilmente... y aun si el Raimon me perdona, aun hay muchas personas que deben odiarme -Ellos no te odian - C mo no van a odiarme si he destruido sus institutos?!  
-...

Lo ltimo lo grit tan fuerte que incluso sinti un ligero dolor en su garganta, cuando se dio cuenta que Hiroto no merec a semejantes reacciones por su parte, se disculp .

-Lo... lo siento, estoy muy nervioso cierto?... no quise gritarte

El pelirojo lo tom por los hombros y lo abrazo con fuerza, esto ltimo sonroj a su compa ero quien correspondi lentamente a su abrazo, ya se encontraba un poco mas tranquilo.

-Quiz s tengas raz n -el ojiverde comenz a hablarle suavemente- y ellos odien a Reize... al alien gena que destruy sus secundarias y lastim a sus compa eros...

-Pero tu ya no eres Reize. Cuando el asunto del instituto Aliea termin , yo dej de ser Gran... Ahora soy Hiroto Kiyama...  
-Hiro...  
-Y tu eres Midorikawa Ryuuji... eres mi Mido, mi heladito de pistacho... ya deja de culparte a ti mismo por lo que pas , los culpables desaparecieron hace mucho -Te quiero

Midorikawa se solt un poco de su abrazo para poder entregarle un dulce beso de agradecimiento. Apenas hab an pasado unos d as desde que los dos se hab an acercado como nunca antes, pero el lazo que compart an era fuerte, como si hubieran tenido esa confianza desde antes de conocerse. Era gracias a esto que Hiroto era capaz de ayudarlo y apaciguar todas sus preocupaciones con sus palabras, porque el sab a muy bien que era lo que deb a decir para sacarlo de su tristeza, conoc a las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo sonreir.

El beso fue suave pero al mismo tiempo largo, y de repente son la alarma del celular de Midorikawa, era la hora de entrenar, realmente deseaba quedarse en los brazos del pelirojo unos minutos mas, pero el era demasiado responsable como para no cumplir con sus entrenamientos, ya en su pr ximo descanso podr a pasar mas tiempo con su tomatito.

-Debo ir a entrenar...  
- De verdad no puedo venir a dormir contigo? -Hiroto lo mir suplicante- por favor...  
-Lo siento, pero si hacemos eso cada noche ser a... -se sonroj - no me podr a levantar si te tengo abraz ndome...  
- Y si te prometo no abrazarte... mucho? -ya estaba un poco desesperado- por favor

Midorikawa ri por lo bajo, le gustaba esa actitud tan insistente por parte del pelirojo, pero hab a prometido entrenar duro, as que su respuesta no iba a cambiar de ningun modo. Le di un ltimo beso antes de salir de la habitaci n para entrenar.

- Puedo al menos entrenar contigo Mido? -el pelirojo decidi hacer un ltimo esfuerzo- te prometo no estorbarte -Hiro... -el mas peque o le mir con sus ojos negros- esta bien... Pero no intentes hacer nada que no tenga que ver con el entrenamiento -Lo intentar

Durante toda esa tarde, se dedicaron a entrenar arduamente para superarse a si mismos, sab an muy bien que para ser miembros del equipo de representantes de Jap n iban a necesitar mucha fuerza y destreza, y a pesar que ya ten an bastantes habilidades, aun no les parec a suficiente para poder enfrentarse al resto del mundo. Por supuesto que esto no significaba que dudaran de si mismos, sino que sab an que no era bueno subestimar a los demas, sus experiencias contra el Raimon cuando ocurri el conflicto del Aliea les hab a ense ado eso. 


End file.
